Consumers are increasingly using kiosks to conduct business with enterprises. The kiosks come in a variety of sizes and are used for a variety of purposes. Some kiosks are drive through, such as fast food establishments, pharmacies, banks, and the like. Other kiosks are stationary located in gas stations, airlines, grocery stores, department stores, and the like.
In addition, what is considered a kiosk is evolving with today's technology. For example, digital signs now provide advertisements and mechanisms for users to interact with the displays to perform transactions. Such mechanisms include blue tooth communication, Near Field Communication (NFC), Quick Response (QR) code scanning, WiFi communication, and the like. Tablets and phones can also be viewed as a form of kiosks.
Yet, a large segment of society has essentially been left out when it comes to automation and more particularly to kiosk usage. This lack of participation occurs in countries all over the world including the United States of America. Individuals may be illiterate, may not speak a language or dialect being presented on a kiosk, may be technologically adverse, and/or may fear using technology. It is not just for social reasons that getting these individuals to participate in technology is beneficial but also for economic reasons. The market for these individuals is potentially immense and those lacking economic means are likely eligible for governmental benefits. But, no one has effectively attempted to reach this untapped world-wide market to date.